As technology advances and develops, the more and more personalized and elaborate design is required by current customers for electronic products, such as mobile phones or notebooks, for example. The appearance and shape of metal shells of these electronic products is often one major cause of affecting the aspiration to purchase of the customers.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a structural diagram illustrating a conventional metal forming process. As illustrated in FIG. 1(A), firstly, a material feeding unit 101 is allowed to provide a sheet metal 11 to be formed to the top surface of a forming mold 13.
As illustrated in FIG. 1(B), the forming mold 13 and the sheet metal 11 are moved to the top end of an oil hydraulic press 17 via a material moving unit 102. On the vertical extension above the oil hydraulic press 17, there is fixedly provided a sealing mold 15. With the moving up and down of the oil hydraulic press 17, the distance between the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15 may be changed, so as to further form either a mold-opening state or a mold-closing state.
As illustrated in FIG. 1(C), a forming procedure is performed with respect to the sheet metal 11. The oil hydraulic press 17 is driven up, in such a way that the mold-closing state is presented between the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15. After that, heaters 131/151 surroundingly provided around the periphery of the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15, respectively, may be allowed to perform high-temperature heating, such that the forming mold 13, the sealing mold 15 as well as the sheet metal 11 disposed between the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15 may be heated to a predetermined forming temperature. Subsequently, a high-pressure fluid 180 is provided by a fluid supplier 18. This high-pressure fluid 180 may be injected into a chamber of the sealing mold 15 through at least one fluid passage 181 provided in the sealing mold 15, so as to apply fluid pressure to the sheet metal 11 between the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15, in such a way that the sheet metal 11 may be adhered to an inner surface of the forming mold 13, under the action of fluid pressure, thus formed into a metal formed part 110. After the metal formed part 110 is completed, heating of the heaters 131/151 is stopped, as well as the forming mold 13, the sealing mold 15 and the metal formed part 110 are then cooled in atmospheric environment. After a cooling period, the oil hydraulic press 17 is driven down to achieve the mold-opening state between the forming mold 13 and the sealing mold 15. Afterwards, the forming mold 13 and the metal formed part 110 arranged at the top end of the oil hydraulic press 17 may be removed, and then, another forming mold 13 and another sheet metal 11 to be formed may be laid by means of the material moving unit 102 to proceed another forming operation on the sheet metal 11.
In this case, different from the procedure of prior metal forming configuration, a metal forming system of novel design is additionally provided by the present invention, in which not only the successful manufacturing of metal formed parts, but also further reduced manufacturing lead time of an individual metal formed part, may be the objects to be achieved by the present invention desirably.